herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (The Secret Life of Pets)
Daisy is a new Shih tzu character and one of the three deuteragonists (alongside Chloe and Liam) of the 2019 animated movie The Secret Life of Pets 2. In the movie she tries to save this abused tiger named Hu from a circus boss. So she went to go get help from Snowball and their journey continues. She is voiced by Tiffany Haddish. Appearance Daisy is a small Shih Tzu with white and brown fur with a flower-like hair accessory and brown eyes having eyelashes blending with fur color plus straight and fuzzy fur with slick hair. Personality Daisy is feisty, fearless, sassy, confident, strong, and loyal when it comes to saving a loved one in danger. She will always try to defeat a villain big or small as long as Snowball is by her side or not in general. However she is also smart in the scene when saving Hu from the circus wolves and Sergei the boss who runs it. First she tied the wolves all together by dodging their attacks and running over the poles since the wolves were chained and when she finally outsmarted them she successfully got the keys and unlocked Hu's cage. Plus she started the ride the unchained wolf was stuck in since he was chasing Snowball. ''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' Snowball and Chloe are found by a Shih Tzu named Daisy (Tiffany Haddish), who needs help from Captain Snowball. He goes to change into his superhero outfit and is told by Daisy that while she was on an airplane with other pets, she found a scared and lonely white tiger cub named Hu that belonged to the circus. After getting off the plane, she noticed that Hu’s owner, a cruel circus ringleader named Sergei (Nick Kroll), was mistreating him. She wants Snowball to help her rescue Hu, and Snowball is more than ready to spring into action. Snowball and Daisy find the circus and come across Hu’s cage. However, he is guarded by four wolves that are chained up. Daisy manages to outsmart them and get three of them tangled up, but one comes loose and chases after Snowball through the circus until Daisy traps the wolf on a ride. She also gets the keys to the cage and frees Hu. The next morning, Sergei discovers that Hu is missing, and he finds Daisy’s flower that she left behind. He calls upon his wolves to bring Hu back. Snowball and Daisy try to find a place for Hu, so they bring him to Pops (Dana Carvey), who is looking after a bunch of puppies from around the neighborhood. Pops reluctantly agrees to keep Hu at the behest of the puppies, but they bring Hu back to Snowball after Hu trashes the place. Snowball then leaves Hu in Max’s apartment. The family leaves the farm, and Max and Duke say goodbye to Rooster, who appears to be getting a little emotional (but he lets it pass quickly). Upon returning home, Max finds Hu inside Liam’s closet as the boy sleeps. Snowball comes to the room, and Max makes him take Hu out. Soon, they, plus Daisy and Gidget, see that the wolves are outside looking for Hu. They eventually corner Hu on the rooftop, where Sergei goes to tranquilize him and take the tiger with him, along with Daisy after she tries to intervene. The pets band together to go after them and save Hu and Daisy. Max and Snowball ride to the circus train that everyone is on. After getting inside, Max is chased by the wolves while Snowball goes to get Daisy while dealing with Sergei’s pet monkey, Little Sergei. Max manages to get all the wolves to fall off the train, and Snowball and Daisy get Little Sergei trapped in a cannon. He gets shot out, but before Max can reach Hu, he gets knocked over by Little Sergei and they both fall off the train. Max runs to a bridge where he catches up with the train and breaks in. He, Snowball, and Daisy all attack Sergei before the conductor stops the train. They try to take Hu, but Sergei pulls on his chain and holds them all at gunpoint before Gidget arrives in a car driven by the Cat Lady and all her cats and knocks Sergei over. The other animals hop in before heading back to the city. Trivia *Her design resembles Isabelle from the Animal Crossing Series. *She Likes big dogs with good looks but i wouldn't think she would like Duke because of looks some like rooster *Named after a princess in the Super Mario Bros. series. *Daisy was an Easter egg in the 2018 movie The Grinch. *Daisy has eyelashes its just hard to see because it blends with her fur Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Honest